


Infinite

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Perfect is the only word to describe today. So perfect.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Infinite

“Hey, babe?” Kakashi asks and Iruka pokes his head out of the bedroom. The living room is a tornado of a mess and Kakashi is digging through the sofa. “Have you seen a glove?” 

Iruka can’t help but purse his lips, trying not to chuckle. It’s the millionth time Kakashi has lost something important. He probably put it in the wash and left the other on the counter. Or he probably started to put them away into a pack but got sidetracked by something else. 

Thankfully. Iruka had seen it on the floor and put it back where it belonged. So, he takes it out and waits in the doorway for Kakashi to look at him. About to say something, he freezes as he sees Iruka waving his other glove around. With a relieved and partially annoyed sigh, he defeatedly stands to take it. “You know, if you move things around, I won’t be able to find them.”

“They were on the floor,” Iruka points out as he hands it over and Kakashi takes it with a frown. 

“They weren’t on the ground before,” He mutters and Iruka shoulders him playfully on the way by. 

“They were when I was cleaning.” Iruka moves to start putting things back where they belong and Kakashi helps him as the television plays a cheesy soap opera that they joke about.

After an hour of tidying, mimicking overly dramatic characters and playfully bickering about who would vacuum, they start making food. They eat on the couch, listening to the show go on and eventually fall into snuggling together as the characters finally profess their love for each other. 

It’s so sweet and tender, the same feeling Iruka had in his chest for the man next to him. He looks over to find Kakashi looking at him the same way, their fingers intertwined without them realizing it. 

It’s just a normal night for them, it’s nothing rare at all but it feels perfect.

Instinctually, Iruka moves in for a kiss that Kakashi meets easily.

And that’s when he feels how odd it all is. 

The feeling of everything being perfect is real but at the same time feels rare. 

When he pulls away, Kakashi has a foggy look in his eyes that Iruka feels throughout his whole body. Something wasn’t quite right. 

“Hey…” Kakashi starts and Iruka nods.

“I felt that.” 

They stare at each other for the longest time, not knowing what’s off about this. 

“It feels like I’m forgetting something,” Kakashi murmurs and Iruka tries to think about what they might be forgetting. It has to be something important. What are they both missing? The laundry? A bill? Was something on the stove? Did they forget to water the plants…

The God Tree. 

It hits them both at the same time but neither of them moves, holding each other’s hands lightly. 

“So, this is a genjutsu?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi pulls away his hands and Iruka knows that Kakashi isn’t part of the genjutsu. He’s real too. If he wasn’t real, he wouldn’t have pulled away. He would’ve pretended that he didn’t know what Iruka was talking about because anything else would break the genjutsu.

“This must be the Infinite Tsukuyomi,” Kakashi mutters and Iruka nods, both of them realizing that this isn’t reality.

Because they weren’t together anymore. They had broken up just before the war began. There had been so many tears after that. So much pain and longing for what they’d lost.

And yet, the effect of the genjutsu had brought them together. 

As soon as they both become aware of the jutsu, Kakashi calls, “Hey, babe?”

Iruka pokes his head out of their bedroom and finds his boyfriend bent over the sofa in search of something. Holding back a smile, he fetches the glove he’d found earlier that day as Kakashi calls out, “Have you seen a glove?”

As he hands it over, Iruka fondly chides him and his lover just kisses him on the cheek and they fall back into the routine, back into life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing (although, didn't take me long to write so take that as you will)


End file.
